Interview 2
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Don and Mikey's time!


Repeat… I'm not the TMNT owner… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!

Enjoy… and comment please!

**INTERVIEW N° 2**

_Hey fellas! I'm here again! ^_^_

_And now it's time for the youngest of the TMNT family: Donatello and Michelangelo!_

M: YEAH! THAT'S ME! Well-known as The Battle Nexus Champion or the totally terrific TURTLE TITAN…!

D: Cut it out Mikey! Sorry Miss…

_Ejem… like I said ¬¬… here they are: Donatello and Michelangelo ^_^… Guys, it's a pleasure to have you here!_

D: Pleasure is ours

M: Heh… Donnie has a girlfriend ^^

Don: Mikey ¬¬

_Haha… you guys are hilarious! Now… let's go back to the interview… Don, your participation on my fan-fics has been so necessary; all your medical abilities are just incredible…_

D: *blushes* Well… I don't like to sound pretentious but… you're right… oh, and I'm not exactly a doctor… I'm mostly an engineer.

_Yeah! I almost forgot that! That was really helpful too ^_^_

M: Hey! And what about me? T.T

_Oh yeah! How could I forget you? ^_^ You're such a sweet-heart!_

M: Aww! You're gonna make me blush ^_^

_Ok, ok… you two are the youngest of the team… how does that feel?_

D: Well… I'm in the middle so… I'm kinda pacifist. I prefer taking things by the logical way and Leo seems to understand my point… I mean, I'm the intellectual and he's most spiritual but we both respect each other's theories… trying to talk with Raph is… well… like talking to a brick wall… ¬¬… Hey, he's not gonna see this, right? o.O

_Of course not Donnie… I promise. What about you Mikey?_

M: Being the baby brother is AWESOME! I have everything what I want because I'm cute, lovely and…

D: … and extremely annoying ¬¬…

M: Yeah! …and extremely… HEY!

_HAHAHAHA you guys are awesome! Another question… on 'Lost Memories'… what would you feel if Leo had forgotten one of you instead of Raph?_

M: Totally and emotionally destroyed… -.- *dramatic faint*

D: Now, that was embarrassing ¬¬… talking serious, if Leo had forgotten me… mmm… well, there's nothing that science can't do… not all the time, but the most of it ^_^…

M: And why you didn't do your nerd-stuff on Leo's mind since the beginning? ¬¬

D: Hey! I didn't write the story! No offense, Miss.

_Don't worry… and just call me…_

R: MIKEYYYY!

D: Ah nuts! What did you do this time?

M: Eh… better run!

_R: Hey… sorry for da interruption… have ya seen that knucklehead?_

Eh… nope o_O…

D: Me neither… o-O

R: Grrr… I'll ask Leo then…

_Fiuuuu! That was a closer one! Ok Mikey… you can come in now…!_

M: Fiuuuu! Thanks dudette!

D: Michelangelo, what have you done this time?

M: Well I… replaced his sais' red ribbons for pink ones ^^… Heh, best prank ever!

_YOU DID WHAT? No way! O_O… He is __**so**__ gonna kill you! _

M: Yeah… but the reaction on his face… hahahaha… that's worthy!

D: WORTHY? He is gonna get you as his new punching bag and you say is worthy? Geez! There's something really wrong on that brain of yours!

_By the way… why do you always make pranks on him?_

M: He's my favorite brother! I know it's not the best way to tell someone that you care but… Raph's not the sentimental kind so… that's my way to express him that I love him…^^

_Aww! That was nice… ^_^… so beautiful T_T…_

R: Yeah… I think I'm gonna remember that when I clean the floor with yer face Mikey… *evil smirk*…

M: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Oh-oh… O_O…!_

M: Gotta go dudette! *runs away*

R: COME HERE MIKEY! COME TO YER 'FAVORITE BROTHER'… HAHAHAHA! *evil laugh*

_Poor Mikey T_T… R. I. P._

D: Why does he always do that when he knows he's gonna end up half-dead?

_Baby brothers' things I guess… they're just as adorable as annoying… ¬¬… Hey Don! Who's your favorite bro?_

D: I love all my bros, but if I had to choose one… that would be Leo… definitely….

_Why him? Explain me your reasons…_

D: He's the eldest, the leader, the most responsible… Master Splinter trusts him every little thing… our lives are on his hands most of the time… that's a lot of pressure for a teenager! It's just admirable how he deals with those things without getting crazy… if that was my case; I think I'd just surrender! But he's different… and he never feels ashamed of telling us that he loves us and everything… especially with Raph! Considering he could give you a nice black eye if you say something corny to him… well… that's why Leo's my favorite ^_^

_*sobs* that's so beautiful! T_T … So beautiful…! Have you ever told this to him?_

D: No… I know I should but it's kinda…

_Kinda what? ¬¬ Oh… I see… maybe 'corny'? Embarrassing? Not a 'macho' thing? Don… Donnie, Donnie, Don… THAT'S RAPH'S LINE! You're different Donnie… you're sensible and a genius… nice combination ^_^_

D: Thanks… you're right… I'll tell him! ^_^

M: Ouch… ouch… ouch… everything… hurts… like… shell… T_T…

_Woow! You're ok? Need some rest?_

M: No thanks… I'll be fine… ouch… ouch…

_I really think you need some rest Mikey-chan…_

M: Please… just Mikey ^_^! By the way… why your name is so long and weird? _**..I'mjustMe**_… huh?

_Hahahaha! Just __**Who**__… it's easier._

M: Ok… kinda weird though… it's that a "Star Trek" name or a "Star Wars" code…or…?

D: Cut it out with your sci-fic movies!

_Hahahaha! No and no… you see, when I created my Fan-Fic profile I wasn't sure of the name… I didn't want a corny or pinky name… so, I thought…: Hey! What about… if a leave my name as a mystery…? Besides… who cares about a name… I'm just me…Hey! That's a good one…! And I ended up posting_ _**..I'mjustMe**_

M: Mmm… nice story…

D: Yeah… weird but nice ^_^

_Ok, thank you for your patient guys… and get well soon Mikey!_

M: Thanks dudette!

D: Anytime _**Who**_!

Ok readers… I hope you have enjoyed this… because I did ^_^!

Reviews please!


End file.
